Packs
What is a Pack? Packs are player-created teams which involve a number of players working together to hunt, protect, and thrive in the age of the dinosaurs. When any player joins a pack, they can see the usernames of other people in the pack, and the player cannot attack other members in their pack. The best thing about being in a pack that has multiple people is that it increases your survival chance, assuming your pack members protect you. How to Manage a Pack To invite someone to a pack, the player must click the Packs button located to the left of the Menu button, then on the top of that page click the Create button. The pack owner must make a name for the pack in order to create the pack. Click the Create button, located on the top left of the sidebar, and the pack name box will open. The pack can be named anything you want, assuming it’s not profanity, as the pack name will hashtag if it contains inappropriate content. Once the perfect name has been found, click the Create Pack button. After the pack has been created, the owner can finally invite their friends! To add friends to the pack click the Invite to Pack button, a box will appear showing multiple names of the people on the server. Scrolling up and down can show more players. Once you found a friend to invite, click their name and that person will receive an invite notification on the bottom right location of the screen. Pack leaders can kick anyone from the pack by clicking on their name in the pack button. Do be aware that packs can betray others at any time by kicking members from the pack and then attempting to kill them. This is a commonly used tactic to deceive other Dinosaur Simulator players, giving the impression that the pack owner is friendly, who would then trick the person and kill them. When the pack leader leaves, the pack is disbanded. Note that you can leave packs any time, if you wanna live on your own, or if your pack agrees to you being the pack leader, or if there’s a conflict between members in the pack, etc. Types of Packs Packs are found in multiple types. Realistic Packs The pack which consists of a lot of players playing as the same creature, usually a hunting pack. This type of packs motivates other players to play as the same dinosaur and join. Very common with Giganotosaurus back in the older versions of the game. They are most common in Realism Servers. Fun Packs Packs with a lots of different dinosaurs and skins. In these packs players usually switch a lot and show off their rare skins. There nearly always is a Barosaurus in the pack for protection, or for showing off. Deadly Packs War/KOS/RK/Deadly packs are full of people who are very aggressive towards anything in sight by attempting to kill them. These are commonly packs who often get into fights with people that they have killed on sight. These packs usually have some of the strongest dinosaurs in the game like the Albino Terror, Megavore, Mammoth, Apatosaurus, Barosaurus, Avinychus, and other strong dinosaurs. Some packs, generally the Deadly Packs, focus on wiping out the entire server. See Events of Death packs for more information. Growing Packs These packs are people who want to elder their dinosaurs or grow them. These “packs” usually only have one or two people. There is, however, a variation of this was the packs will make up most of the server, as the more members are in their pack, the fewer enemies there are for them to worry about so they can elder easier. Farming Packs A common pack seen in private servers, these people farm for DNA for upcoming events/updates. The most common dinosaurs they use in there are the Barosaurus, Puertasaurus and sometimes, a kaiju Titanosaurus if the player wants to farm without drinking and only eating plants. It is also noted that the packs are rarely seen in public servers, mostly due to the fact that the pack doesn't want to lose a dinosaur that they're using while farming. Advantages of Nests Placing the Nest In order to place a nest after the pack is created, the pack leader must be the age of Juvenile or higher to create a nest. Once the owner's dinosaur is able to create the nest for your pack you can click the Nest button located between the Create and the Leave button in the sidebar of the pack. Only one nest may be created at a time. In order to create a new nest, the old one must be destroyed, which can be done by a member or a foreign dinosaur. This is why players are advised to place their nest in a secret or protective area where other dinosaurs would not be keen to attack.Wiki Page Dinosaur Nest Buffs While the nest is not destroyed, every time a pack member enters the map they will spawn on the pack’s nest. The same properties also apply when they die. This is useful because if you see a predator coming at you, you can click menu, then click play and you will spawn at the nest. Also, whenever you grow to a different stage, you are teleported to the nest. Sleeping close to your packs’ nest will allow you to gain energy at a faster rate. Nest Types There are currently four different types of nests with various styles and different costs. For an unknown reason, the nests don’t cost DNA anymore. |-|Normal Nest= Normal Nest Normal Nest.png|Old Normal Nest. Rock Nest.jpg|New Normal Nest model. Information The normal nest is one of the first nests added into dinosaur simulator. Design Old: A classic nest style with multiple sticks, of various brown shades, that a lead into the center of the nest. New: Rock-made circle with a hole in the center. |-|Leaf Nest= Leaf Nest Leaf Nest.png|Old Leaf Nest in the dark. Grass Nest.jpg|New Leaf Nest model. Information The leaf nest is a simple but effective way of hiding your nest in lots of foilage or in trees. Design Old:Very simplistic look with multiple green leaves of the same color that connect in the middle of the nest with a sloped down indent at the center. New: Looks like a plant, has some grass "growing" on it. |-|Bone Nest= Bone Nest Bone Nest.png|Old Bone Nest. Bone Nest.jpg|New Bone Nest model. Information The bone nest is the most expensive nest, followed by the bubble nest. The bone nest also makes your pack look threatening and powerful. Design Very unique and different from all the other nests. The nest is a fossil in the shape of a dinosaur ribcage with the default color used for most fossil dinosaur skins. |-|Bubble Nest= Bubble Nest Bubble Nest.png|Old Bubble Nest. Water Nest.jpg|New Bubble Nest model. Information The bubble nest practically says it in its name; it is the only nest that is transparent and also the only one that can be walked through, thus making it a reliable nest to choose from. It is also very effective at camouflaging in the ocean because of the transparency and color. It shoots small particles out of it. Design The nest is in a spherical shape with semi-transparent appearance. Glitches * While in a pack sometimes all of the pack members will not display a username above them. * Being in a pack doesn't prevent your eggs or babies from being attacked by any pack members. * Sometimes, the names on the pack list glitches showing a certain amount people's names instead of the whole pack. * When the leader leaves the game without leaving the pack first, it will still show the names of the players in the pack and above their heads. * Sometimes, when a player tries to invite someone into the pack, it will sometimes not show the invite and sometimes it will show the no yes buttons even if you joined the pack. References Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay